


Come to Bed

by VioletPony



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Sven, Burt is a heccen dom in this, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Completing the Mission, Smut, Sven likes praise, Top Burt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPony/pseuds/VioletPony
Summary: Sven has been overworking himself with the Toppat Orbital Station plan. Burt notices this and tries to get him the rest and come to bed. After asking him to rest fails, Burt has another idea of how to get Sven into bed.
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Come to Bed

Sven struggled to keep his eyes open as he continued to write on a piece of paper. These future plans for the Toppat Clan’s rocket launch into space were stressful as all hell, and there was so much to go over. He honestly really wished the old leaders were here, but they got arrested by the government. Of course, someone had to take charge, but Sven wished that it wasn’t him. He was completely fine before, without the immense amount of responsibility, but someone had to step-up. 

It had been about 5 hours since he started continuing today’s work and he was exhausted, but he needed to finish this. The sooner the better. The Swedish man almost closed his tired eyes before he heard a quiet knock on the door. 

“Sven? You still in there?” He didn’t even need to see the person to know who it was.

“Yeah, hold on, gimme a minute...hour...week...” The blonde replied, his voice drained of energy. He could hear the other man sigh through the door before it opened, revealing his boyfriend, Burt.

The two of them had been dating for about six months now and they were practically inseparable. If Sven was around, Burt wasn’t too far behind, and vice versa. After the previous leader Reginald Copperbottom and his Right Hand Man were arrested and Sven took charge, Burt rarely got to have alone time with him.

“It’s been hours, Sven, and it’s late. Come to bed.” Burt said with a sigh as he walked toward Sven’s desk, soon coming up next to him in his chair.

“But I need to-”

“-It can wait.” Burt said firmly, resting an arm on the top of Sven’s spinny chair. “Come on it’s 2 AM, Hun. Come get some rest.”

“But I’m not tired, and this is important.” 

Burt sighed, there was no way he would be able to get this stubborn man to bed...unless...

“Okay, Sven...You don’t have to go to bed...” Burt said, seeing Sven let out a semi-relieved sigh. “But...You need to come to the bedroom...” Sven appeared to be confused, that is until Burt’s soft hands were on his shoulders, rubbing them a little before slowly gliding down his arms, then his sides, soon landing on his waist.

“B-Burt...” The Swedish man stuttered as he blushed a dark red. Burt only hummed in response, using his hands to caress his lover’s body, always getting close to a certain area, but never touching it. Burt loved the way his boyfriend was practically shaking underneath his touch, but he wanted more.

He leaned in close to Sven’s ear and whispered, “Come on, be a good boy and come to bed...~”

That did it. Sven practically squeaked after he said it, making Burt smirk even more. Sven was momentarily quiet before he slowly nodded.

“O-Okay...” Burt’s hard smirk softened a little as he kissed his Swedish lover’s cheek.

“There’s my good boy.~ Come ‘ere.~” 

Burt picked up his boyfriend bridal style and quickly walked towards their bedroom, trying to ignore the throbbing bulge in his pants. Yes, while the two of them had only been dating for six months they share a bedroom, and this wouldn’t be the first time they had done something this...intimate with each other.

Burt entered their dimly lit room, shutting the door behind him with his foot before plopping the very red-faced blonde down on the bed, quickly crawling on top of him. He could tell that he wasn’t the only one who was hard, noting the bulge in Sven’s pants.

Burt giggled, “Naughty boy…~” 

Sven gasped as Burt touched the large tent in his pants. Fuck, he needed his touch so bad.

“Sven, you may be the leader of the clan,” Burt started to say before he brought his mouth close to Sven’s ear. “But you’ll be taking orders from me tonight. Got it?~”

Sven shivered as he nodded quickly, but the other man wasn’t satisfied.

“I didn’t hear you, baby…~” He said, giving Sven’s cock a good squeeze soon after, making the other man gasp loudly.

“Y-Yes...”

“Good boy.”

Burt gave Sven a quick kiss on the neck before moving back towards the edge of the bed.

“Strip for me.”

The Blonde’s face grew redder and his dick even harder as he started to strip. He took off his blue top hat first, soon unbuttoning his blue vest and his white long-sleeved shirt. He then quickly removed his cobalt pants, and finally his grey boxers...All while Burt watched.

“Good, now lay down on your back for me.~”

Sven followed his orders immediately, feeling a little exposed being completely naked while Burt still had his shirt, pants, and top hat and headphones on. Burt noticed the eager look in his lover’s eyes and smirked.

“Patience, lovely. Patience…~” Burt slowly started to take off his clothes, making Sven want to scream. Fuck how badly he wanted to beg him to hurry, but he knew better. Sven had to be a good boy for him because good boys got rewards.

After Burt undressed he smiled at Sven’s silence and stillness.

“Good boy, Sven. You didn’t even touch yourself, I’m impressed,” Burt said before getting a bottle of lubricant out of a drawer, squirting some onto his fingers. “And because you’re such a good boy for me, I’m going to reward you.”

Burt crawled up towards his lover on all fours, lowering his head down and eyeing the man's hardened cock. He soon brought his mouth to the tip, sucking a little as he began to take more and more of him.

The blonde let out a loud moan as his boyfriend started to suck his pulsating cock. Fuck, he loved this. The feeling of Burt’s soft, warm, and wet lips on his dick turned him on even more. What he wasn’t expecting though, was the feeling of a lubed finger entering his tight hole.

Sven gasped as his moans got louder, Burt moving his finger in and out as he sucked his boyfriend’s dick. After a while, Burt added another finger, making scissoring motions to help stretch out his lover’s hole.

“Aaahhh, f-fuck!~ Burt.~” The Swedish man moaned. “P-Please.~”

Burt momentarily stopped sucking to respond. “Hm? What was that? Please what?” He purred, knowing exactly what Sven wanted, but he needed to say it.

“P-please fuck me.~”

Burt’s cock twitched a little, but it wasn’t enough. “Beg for it.~”

Sven’s face grew even redder if that was possible. “M-Mm-Please Burt! I need your fat cock inside of me! Please!~”

Burt smirked as he pulled his fingers out of Sven, rubbing the rest of the lubricant on his own dick. 

“Good boy.~”

Burt quickly lifted Sven’s legs up, placing them on his shoulders before positioning himself in front of Sven’s hole, soon pushing inside. Both men moaned as Burt started to slowly thrust.

“F-Fuck, hun.~ You’re so tight.”

“Mmm!~ You’re so b-big!~”

Burt started to thrust faster, making Sven moan even louder. The man gazed at his lover, staring at him as he cried in pleasure. His eyes closed tight, sweat rolling down his skin, and his hair all messy. Fuck, he was so hot, especially like this, and only Burt got to see it. He was the one making Sven look like this, and it always went to Burt’s head.

“F-Fuck you’re such a good boy, Sven. My good obedient boy.~” Burt moaned as he thrusted faster. Fuck he was close, and by the way Sven was acting he could tell that he was close too.

“AAH-FUCK!~” Sven yelled as his eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth wide open. Burt pounded him harder.

“MMMHHH! BUURT!~” Sven screamed before he climaxed, his cum landing all over his chest and stomach. Burt wasn’t too far behind, moaning as he came inside of Sven’s hole. The two of them stayed like that for a moment, panting loudly. Burt eventually pulled out after a while, moving a little to lay down next to his blonde lover, wrapping his arms around. Sven turned toward him, snuggling in his embrace.

“*huff* I...I needed that...” Burt chuckled a little at Sven’s remark before he held him tighter. 

“Mhm...Me too...” Burt said. “Hey, hun…?”

“Mmm?”

“Promise me...*huff*...you won’t overwork yourself. *Huff* The orbital station plan isn’t going to run away. *Huff* Take your time, don’t stress yourself.”

Sven sighed in response. “...Okay...I’ll try...”

Burt smiled softly before kissing the top of Sven’s head. “Thank you, baby...I love you.”

Sven blushed a little as he smiled, snuggling more into Burt. “‘Love you too, Burt.”

Burt gave Sven one last kiss on the lips before he shut off the dim light, quickly pulling the covers over their still naked bodies.

“Goodnight, Sven.”

Sven yawned. “Godnatt, Kärlek.”*   
Suddenly, the two heard a few loud knocks on their door, making their eyes widen.

“NEXT TIME GET SOUND-PROOF FOAM!” A loud voice said behind the door before they heard the man stomp away.

The two blushed as they sweated nervously.

Geoffrey. 

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> *“Goodnight, Love.”
> 
> My first full smut! And it's with gay sticks. Hells yeah.


End file.
